


Just Gonna Have To Wait A While

by orphan_account



Series: The Consent Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of many kinks including, Sex Toys, Spanking, Texting, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek won't have sex with Stiles until he's of age, but there's nothing wrong with a little preparation in the form of a kink survey, is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gonna Have To Wait A While

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the series is really short, you can read it. If not, the summary is really all you need to know anyway.

It was on his desk when he got home.

You wouldn’t think a single page of paper, so innocent, could cause so many emotions to erupt in Stiles.

Of course, it wasn’t just his emotions that were sent reeling. He’s pretty sure he just got the fastest erection he’s ever gotten in his life. Obviously, this is going to be great.

He tosses his book bag to the floor. Should he take off his shirt already? That seems a bit presumptuous. Then again, it’s not like the page _is_ Derek.

It’s so much more than that.

That page holds secrets that maybe Derek’s never told anyone. That page has little checkmarks (not Xs, checkmarks, why is that so cute?) filling little boxes answering little questions that are actually huge and full of meaning and consequence and Stiles is beginning to wonder if you can have a panic attack from being too excited.

So he takes his shirt off.

He can do this. He’s done this before. Jerking off while reading something, that’s not something he’s adverse to. It’s the meaning behind it, the promise behind the page, that’s throwing him off.

Of course, he’s no longer thrown off from the moment he looks at the actual content of the paper and sees that beside “Anal?” Derek had checked both the “Giving” and “Receiving” box.

Oh yeah, this is going to be great. His dick is pressing itself painfully against the zipper of his jeans, like a gecko biting its own tail off to remove itself from a trap because he’s pretty sure he’s read about that somewhere and how it grows back after and why did he just come up with that metaphor.

He takes off his pants to distract himself from his own weird mind. He hesitates before removing his boxers along with them. Why put this off, when he knows what he’s inevitably going to do? Which is masturbate. Profusely.

He falls gracelessly to the bed with a small grunt, picking up the paper with one hand in order to study it closer.

“Blow jobs?” Both again. Stiles wonders vaguely if he even has to touch himself before he orgasms just from reading this page.

Something he hadn’t been expecting was the (obviously erased and then re-written) check in the “receiving” box beside “Rimming?” His cock twitched in his hand. “Giving” was checked off too, but the idea of Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf of Beacon Hills, giving all that power and trust to Stiles? He can’t really be blamed if his teenage mind was short-circuiting a bit.

“Handcuffs?” Receiving.

He started stroking himself idly. The very idea of the things he was reading were getting him off faster than his hand ever had.

“Spanking?” Giving. And what looked to be an erased checkmark over “receiving.”

“Toys?” Both.

Stiles had to set the page down and just work himself in his hand for a few moments after that one. He couldn’t even tell if he was imagining taking a plug out of Derek or Derek doing that to him, he just knew it was great and definitely going to happen at some point in the future. He might even be able to convince Derek to buy the toys in advance.

“Biting?” Both. Stiles had assumed Derek would like that, but he also thought it would just be giving. Derek was turning out to be quite the “sharing is caring” type in bed.

“Blindfolds?” Receiving.

Okay, this was beyond “sharing is caring.” Let it be known that Derek Hale is totally a sub in bed. The thought caused a bead of precome to fall from Stiles’s already slick erection. This was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to Stiles ever. Well, except the time Derek finally kissed him. But they were kind of similar instances, it totally counted.

Either way, the speed of his hand definitely increased at that.

“Collars?” Receiving.

Yes, okay, totally a sub. Stiles couldn’t really handle all of this mental imagery right now.

“Dirty talk?” Both.

The one thing Stiles regretted about that one is how that didn’t tell him anything about what Derek wanted to say. But now Stiles was picturing his voice, deep and husky like after a particularly intense make-out session, saying something other than, “We need to slow down.” He rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock, spreading around the ridiculous amount of precome. A loud moan escaped his lips.

“Cock rings?” Both.

Stiles knew what was next on the list. He knew, but he really wasn’t emotionally prepared. He had almost left if out, taken it off when he considered how unlikely it was that Derek would be into that. He just couldn’t, though. The idea… Either way…

He started moving his hand even faster, frantic. He was definitely going to come really, really soon.

He slowly moved his eyes to the last item on the list.

“Chastity belts?” Both.

Stiles is pretty sure he blacked out.

He was woken from his stupor by the sound of his phone going off. He opened the text.

**From: Derek**  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **Im in my car outside. It took you all of 14 seconds to start touching yourself.**

There were so many things right about that text. He grabbed a tissue from the box beside his bed and quickly attempted to wipe his hands and stomach off. When he deemed his body Clean Enough, he replied.

**From: Stiles**  
 **To: Derek**  
 **You are such a creeper**

**From: Stiles**  
 **To: Derek**  
 **How long after that did it take you?**

He smirked at his phone. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for his reply. 5, 4, 3, 2, -

**From: Derek**  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **5.**

**From: Stiles**  
 **To: Derek**  
 **I can see where I’m learning all of this restraint from**

**From: Derek**  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **you make the most delicious noises**

**From: Stiles**  
 **To: Derek**  
 **You’re lucky I’ve got the libido of a teenager right now or I would hate you**

**From: Derek**  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **Better not lose that in the next year**

Okay, he definitely needed to check something. He called the local authority on the subject at hand (no pun intended).

**From: Stiles**  
 **To: Scott**  
 **how many times can you whack off until your dick chafes?**

**From: Scott**  
 **To: Stiles**  
 **i dont want 2 kno, do i?**

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that these are all three going to be named after Disney Songs or lyrics thereof.  
> In related news, I'm definitely going to Hell.


End file.
